Electronic device housings often include multiple components that are coupled together to form the housing. For example, two or more housing portions may be coupled together to form an outer surface of the housing and to form an interior cavity in which components of the electronic device are housed. For different materials and more complex geometries, existing techniques for coupling housing portions may not be suitable for creating bonds of sufficient strength between components, and may not be capable of producing a surface finish and appearance necessary for exterior surfaces of an electronic device housing.